


染殡香5

by abc305614



Category: 233333
Genre: Other, 玉微
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc305614/pseuds/abc305614





	染殡香5

1.

银白龙尾死死缠住金色龙尾，坚硬的鳞甲摩擦、碰撞，发出骇人的“滋啦”声。

润玉双目猩红，露出了雪白尖利的獠牙，毫不犹豫地咬住了太微的后颈。太微额头爆出青筋，发出了撕心裂肺的哀嚎，他甚至可以听见血液泊泊涌出的声音。

“不要……”

润玉置若恍闻，头向上一扬，一条龙筋连皮带肉从脖颈处被抽出，鲜血淋漓。

“啊！……”

金色龙尾一下子剧烈地抽搐起来，尾鳞梗直，痛苦地拍击着地面，掉了大片大片的鳞，金玉碰撞的声音不绝于耳。

鲜血从太微的嘴里喷出，润玉不由得闭上了双眼，任由温热的血液洒在脸上，喉结一动，吞下了含在口中的龙血。

那些血，滚烫至极……  
从润玉的口腔一直烧到胃，仿佛要把他烧成灰烬。

润玉再次俯下身，一条一条龙筋从太微体内抽出。银白龙尾上的两团蹭着金色龙尾慢慢地变得炽热硕大。

太微满心全是绝望，双手痉挛握爪，不断地抽搐，鲜血灌满口鼻，呼吸困难，巨大的痛苦使他连哀嚎都嚎不出来。尤其是那两团炽热，在自己冰冷僵硬地身体上磨蹭着，实在是难以忽视。

润玉笑得温柔，轻轻吻去了太微面颊上的泪水，舌尖向上，舔舐起太微紧闭的眼缝，以及从中流出的清泪。泪水又酸又涩，可偏偏润玉一脸享受，仿佛那是什么世间难求的琼浆玉露。

“父帝，不哭…”

润玉一挺腰，两团炽热无情地捅进了金龙的生殖腔，长出浅浅的倒刺固定在柔软潮湿的甬道内。

太微咬紧了牙关，泪水流得更凶。

这算是报应吗？抽龙筋、剔仙骨，还有无情的强暴……从前他加诸于润玉身上的痛苦与折磨，现在润玉都要报复到自己的身上，甚至是十倍、百倍!

润玉开始抽送，鲜血从交合处渗了出来，染红了两条华美非常的龙尾。

“听说父帝从前俊美无双，仗着这张皮囊俘获了花神、废天后、甚至还有我娘的芳心…将她们利用的干干净净，这手段好生厉害！ ”

“哦！对了！父帝，你告诉玉儿，你是不是也和水神做过了？才让他不会因为花神之死和父帝你撕破脸……”

“父帝，你说啊…到底是不是这样啊……”

润玉凑到太微的耳边，如恶魔一般低语，轻而易举地击碎了太微的自尊。

“唔唔…不…”太微艰难地摇头，脸上一片冰凉。

润玉脸上的表情蓦地变得狰狞狠厉，一把掐住了太微的脸颊：“我不管父帝从前有多少女人、男人！从今天开始我才是父帝的唯一！父帝只能被我操！”

大力粗暴的肏干还在继续，太微咧开一个艳丽至极的笑。

“我恨你……”

2.

润玉总喜欢在床上云雨时听太微说爱他……

太微裸着身子，在帝王面前半跪着。他可以清楚地感觉到帝王火热的视线在自己香软奶白的身子上来回游离。

太微眼中含泪，只当做没感觉到，一双素手轻颤着，慢慢地解开了帝王的常服，系带一个一个散落，华贵的帝服被一把扔在地上。帝王的身躯结实精瘦，散发着淡淡的龙涎香味。不过白皙的胸膛处却有一块狰狞的逆鳞之伤，上面刀痕斑驳、痂疤青紫，好生骇人。

龙喉下有逆鳞径尺，若人有婴之者则必杀人。逆鳞，是龙身上最重要的东西……

太微无法想象，逆鳞被拔是怎么样痛苦……似是没了勇气，太微偏过头去，不敢再看。毕竟，这也算是自己的杰作……

润玉自然察觉到了太微的躲闪，心下一沉，大手掌着太微脑后的乌发，粗暴地将人扭了过来。

太微吃痛，不由得嘤咛一声，带着些许惊恐的样子深深地印进了帝王酝酿着风暴的墨色双眸。

“怎么？父帝怕了？”

面对着阴晴不定的帝王，太微感觉自己暴露在空气中的身子越发的冷，不由得发起抖来。

“我娘被父帝你害得心智疯癫，日日拔我的鳞片、割我的角…父帝，你知道有多疼吗…”

帝王平淡的语气中带了几分狠厉，大掌一下子将人按到自己的胸膛前。

“父帝，你尝尝这儿的味道…尝尝本座的痛…”  
“父帝要是舔得好，本座往后几天，都会让父帝好受些…”

太微目中闪现点点水光，却死死憋住，不敢哭，生怕惹帝王不悦。

造的孽，终究自己是要吃下苦果的…

檀口微张，一条粉嫩的丁香小舌小心翼翼地舔舐起来，分泌出的晶莹的涎水，将那处舔得水光泽泽，舌尖被粗糙的伤疤磨得发麻。

帝王嘴角勾起一个丧心病狂的笑，垂着眼，欣赏面前美人屈服于自己的样子。带着薄茧的大手从鸦黑的青丝中抽离，微凉的指尖挑逗般地划过了白皙光滑的后背。

太微一阵战栗，仍是尽心地舔吻着，不敢乱动。

那只大手来到了令人着迷的禁地，修长分明的指节靡红的花谷入口处来回爱抚、摩擦，手法熟练。

太微觉得自己的身子好像有一股微弱的电流流过，酥酥痒痒，那处尤其瘙痒，甚至慢慢开始变得湿濡。

“嗯～啊～”太微不禁舒服地呜咽起来，如小猫呜咽一般的媚声勾得男人心痒。

“父帝，要专心……”帝王嘴上这样说，手上动作却没有停止，两指探进了花谷深处，来回摸索，想探寻那凸起的一点。

“嗯～”太微搭在帝王肩上的软弱无骨的手，因为后面带来的快感不由得收紧。

帝王手上的攻势不停，在那熟透靡红的小穴内进出。温热的淫水从穴洞中泊泊流出，顺着大腿根沾湿了龙床上铺着的华贵的云锦被单，好似失禁一般，留下一大片暗红的泅湿。

看着太微潮红荡漾的脸，帝王心中邪火更甚，下身的肉菇抬起了头，呈半勃之态，在太微香滑的凝脂肤上不断地磨蹭着，越发胀大、昂扬，那滚烫的温度让太微的脸上飞起了两朵灿烂的红霞，好生羞人。

修长的指节擦着甬道内的某一点过去，正专心舔吻逆鳞伤疤的美人全身一颤，发出了一声尖尖的娇叫，后面的水一下子喷出不少，像是潮吹一般，甚至身下那憨头憨脑的肿大玩意也在摇来摇去，股间泥泞不堪。

帝王看着太微淫荡的样子，勾唇一笑。原本含在小嘴里的手指抽出，带出了一手的黏腻温热的淫水，将他们尽数抹到了太微潮红情动的脸上，有甚者还顺着太微棱角分明的脸，流进了那张翕张的樱红小嘴里，和着龙涎一齐被小舌卷入腹中。

满嘴都是难以言喻的味道，又苦又涩，还有一股腥气。

太微轻轻扇动如小扇般的睫毛，两颗晶莹剔透的泪珠砸到了被单上，声响微弱，却好像有千钧之力。

润玉看着美人垂泪，心下疼惜，大掌捧起那张白净水光的芙蓉面。太微呼吸紊乱，小嘴中粉红鲜嫩的舌尖有如含苞的花骨朵，娇媚欲滴，它正无声地邀请面前的帝王一品芳泽。

帝王的薄唇不由分说地堵住了美人檀口，大舌擒着那柔软的花骨朵齐舞。龙涎与花蜜交融在一起，难舍难分，它们就像是顶级的春药，两人的呼吸逐渐变得粗重。

帝王顺势将人压在柔软的大床上，一只带着薄茧的大手包住美人的性器，颇有技巧地套弄、狎玩。太微喉间不住发出断断续续的难耐的呻吟，他感觉自己全身的血液好像都往下面去了，那物变得又热又涨。

“陛下～再快～一点～”

帝王低低一笑，手上的动作顺着美人的意思快了不少，却在美人咬着红唇，即将要射出来的那一刻坏心思地堵住了马眼。

“啊！”高潮被人生生掐断，太微不禁痛苦地嘶吼一声，一双纤手暴出青筋，几乎要将身下的床单撕开一个大口子。

“唔唔…陛下，让我射…”泪水像是不要钱一样，从太微的眼中涌出，然后没入发鬓。

“你只是本座的胯下玩物而已，本座说射，你才能射……”  
帝王的吐息洒在太微修长白嫩的天鹅颈边，手掌翻转间，银蓝色灵力化为一条绫带，一圈一圈缠上了憋得青紫的阴茎，末了在冒水的顶端打了个精致的结，将马眼堵得死死的。

“陛下…你饶…我这…一次吧…”迅速湮灭的快感与巨大的痛楚搅得太微神志不清。

帝王双目猩红，大手钳住太微两条修长如竹节一般的腿，把他们向上折到胸膛，死死按住，随后向前用力一挺腰，粗长狰狞的凶器狠狠地艹进了太微紧致烂熟的后穴里，开始猛烈又快速的顶撞。

“求求…陛下了…”

这样的姿势让他最隐秘的地方全都暴露在天帝眼前，还有自己那在天帝看来不值一文的自尊也碎了个精光。

帝王面对身下人的苦苦哀求充耳不闻，只道：“让你下面的小骚穴伺候好本座，让本座干爽了才是正道…”

此刻，太微感觉自己的耳朵好像进了水一样，周遭的一切声音听起来都是软绵绵的，唯有长子的污言秽语是那么的清晰，叫人羞愤又害怕……

粗暴大力的侵犯仍在继续，帝王低吼着，像极了发情的困兽。太微只得尽力放松了身子，无助地哭了起来，抽泣声中满是绝望，却夹杂着快感。

这是帝王第二次与美人欢好，却足以让帝王为这副如罂粟一样美丽又致命的身子着迷、上瘾。

这粉嫩的小穴就像它的主人一样，淫荡又下贱，一边吐着水为帝王的操干努力润滑，一边又在蛟龙抽出甬道的时候夹紧挽留。这如勾栏女子一般的做派，真是好生讨人喜欢～

美人香软的身子就像是欲海中一叶小舟，随着帝王的顶弄在水面上摇晃，激起大片波浪。而骨感的双膝正好卡在乳尖处，这猛烈的一下一下着狠狠蹂躏两颗果子，充血通红，挺立起来。

“嗯啊～陛下～”

后穴带来的快感一波接着一波，太微被冲得七荤八素，殷红的小嘴合都合不上，晶莹粘稠的涎水顺着嘴角流出来，配合着那嫣红情动的脸，风情荡漾的眸，怎么看怎么魅惑勾人。

帝王腰肢挺动的速度逐渐加快，恨不得将美人钉死在自己这杆龙枪上。

“父帝的小骚穴…夹得…本座好舒服啊…”

太微眼底的水光将帝王那张俊美无双的脸分析地有些模糊，真是可怜了小太微，憋得青紫，不得释放，只能随着身上人的进出一晃一晃。

“陛下～”这一声实在是虚弱。

帝王低下头，吻了吻美人的嘴角，安慰道：“父帝乖～本座马上就好～”

不过……你要明白一个道理：男人的嘴，骗龙的鬼～

帝王正值青年，血气方刚，更何况龙性本淫。艹了不知道多久，太微眼帘微掩，帝王才开了闸，大股大股浓稠的精水射在了肠道里，让太微原本平坦的小腹鼓起了一个圆润的弧度，与此同时，一直堵着小太微的绫带终于消失。许是堵得久了，竟是一时间无法泄出来，在滴滴答答地冒水。

“陛下…我，好难受…”

天帝皱起了剑眉，看来真的是折腾得有些狠了……

“乖，待会就舒服了…”

大手松开了太微的双腿，转而抚上了那根小可怜，尽心地玩弄、圈套。快感越堆越多，小太微终于振奋起来，喷射出大股带着檀膻味的龙精，天帝的手上一片黏腻，连带着胸膛上也没能幸免。

太微眼前炸开白光，像是离了水的游鱼轻轻喘息着，扛不住酸软无比的身子，沉沉睡去。

罢了罢了，今天就到这里了……  
天帝摇摇头，将半勃的龙根抽出，发出了一声清脆的“啵”，浓白的精水缓缓从翕张的小嘴中淌了出来。帝王草草披上寝衣，大手一捞将美人抱了起来，迈开步子走向浴池，替人清洗身体里的东西。

太微窝在帝王宽厚臂弯里，依然在沉睡，神色说不出的柔和，没了从前在朝堂上的锋芒。此刻的浴池中烟雾缭绕，平添几分旖旎。帝王像是受了蛊惑，在太微布满薄汗的额头落下了一个轻如羽毛的吻，温柔至极……


End file.
